live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Hacksaw Ridge is a 2016 biographical war drama film about the World War II experiences of Desmond Doss. The film was directed by Mel Gibson and written by Andrew Knight and Robert Schenkkan, based on an earlier documentary about Doss. It was released in the United States on November 4, 2016. The film stars: Andrew Garfield, Sam Worthington, Luke Bracey, Teresa Palmer. The film co-stars: Hugo Weaving, Rachel Griffiths and Vince Vaughn. Starring *Andrew Garfield - Desmond Doss *Sam Worthington - Captain Glover *Luke Bracey - Smitty Ryker *Teresa Palmer - Dorothy Schutte *Hugo Weaving - Tom Doss *Rachel Griffiths - Bertha Doss *and Vince Vaughn - Sgt. Howell 'Cast' *Teach - Richard Pyros *James Pinnick - Jacob Warner *Lucky Ford - Milo Gibson *Young Desmond - Darcy Bryce *Young "Hal" Doss - Roman Guerriero *Hiker - James Lugton *Hiker's Friend - Kasia Stelmach *Teenage Boy - Jarin Towney *Local Man - Tim McGarry *Lynchburg Doctor - Tyler Coppin *Flirting Hospital Soldier - Richard Pratt *Harold "Hal" Doss - Nathaniel Buzolic *Cinema Kissing Sweetheart - Laura Buckton *Cinema Kissing Soldier - Anthony Rizzo *MP Gibbs - Simon Edds *Company B Soldier - Thatcher McMaster *Private Webb - Charles Jacobs *Sergeant Amos - Dennis Kruesler *Vito Rinnelli - Firass Dirani *Tex Lewis - Michael Sheasby *Hollywood Zane - Luke Pegler *Grease Nolan - Ben Mingay *Wal Kirzinski - Nico Cortez *Ghoul - Goran Kleut *Henry Brown - Harry Greenwood *Ralph Morgan - Damien Thomlinson *Corporal Jessop - Ben O'Toole *Private Maguire - Andrew Sears *Private Bates - Jim Robison *Private Green - Nathan Baird *Private Dixon - Sam Wright *Private Giles - Mikael Koski *Private Tyler - Troy Pickering *Private Lewis - James Moffett *Private Perry - Josh Dean Williams *Colonel Stelzer - Richard Roxburgh *Bugle Player - Andrew Hansch *Corporal Cannon - John Cannon *Colonel Sangston - Robert Morgan *Minister - Helmut Bakaitis *Receptionist - Georgia Adamson *General Musgrove - Bill Young *Captain Daniels - Benedict Hardie *Judge - Philip Quast *Prosecutor - James Mackay *Lieutenant Manville - Ryan Corr *96th Soldier Bob - Sam Parsonson *96th Soldier Page - James O'Connell *Irv Schecter - Ori Pfeffer *Climbing Soldier - Craig Reeves *Soldier - Death Throes - Adrian Twigg *Popeye - Sean Lynch *Stretcher Bearer - Luke McMahon *Wounded Soldier - Bill Thompson *Firing Japanese Soldier#1 - William Temm *Firing Japanese Soldier#2 - Kazuaki Ono *Stretcher Bearer - Thomas Unger *Wounded Private O'Conner - Eric Taugherbeck *Wounded Private Blake - Hayden Geens *Rescued Private Horvath - Edward Ned Law *Corpse With Rats#2 - Kazuki Yuyama *Corpse With Rats#3 - Daisuka Takeda *Corpse With Rats#4 - Raphael Dubois *Soldier Hank - Tim Potter *Soldier Carl - Santo Tripodi *Lt. Colonel Cooney - Matt Nable *Head Doctor - Lawrence Brewer *Rescued Private Schulenberg - John Batziolas *Japanese Officer - Nobuaki Shimamoto *Japanese Hanging Soldier - Hioshi Kasuga *Injured Japanese in Tunnel - Ryuzaburo Naruse *Reacting Japanese Soldier#2 - Hisataka Uematsu *Rescued Wounded Leg Soldier - Adam Bowes *Rescued Private Moran - Michael Hennessy *Rescued Private Saareste - Benjamin McCann *Rescued Japanese Soldier - Yukihiro Nagashima *Japanese Sniper - Takehiro Abe *Stretcher Bearer - Daniel Thone *Private Tillson - Nathan Halls *Private Gregan - Nicholas Cowey *Scared Military Officer - Charles Upton *Japanese General - Yoji Tatsuta *Surrendering Soldier - Toshiyuki Teramoto *Japanese General's Assistant - Honsen Haga Category:Movies Category:2016 Movies